witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny
|Nationality = }} }} Johnny (Polish: Janek) is a friendly godling, who resembles a human child with big, bright, yellow eyes and has lived in Velen's swamps his whole life. He met Geralt in when the witcher was trying to find Ciri. Personality Johnny is much older than he looks, and is either very knowledgeable or is able to do some magic, as he has helped Gran on several occasions, like finding Yagna when she got lost and breaking Genny's fever, and all for nothing in return. He appears to also be on friendly terms with Gran, as she enjoyed his singing and regularly conversed with him. Due to being child-like in appearance, and sometimes his behavior, he enjoyed hanging out with the orphans and was friends with Travik, who'd dig up and eat snails with him. While in Novigrad, Geralt accepted a task to investigate a haunted house, where he found another godling named Sarah who, if kicked out, would later meet and befriend Johnny. Despite thinking this was cold treatment towards Sara, Johnny let it slide when he met the witcher again at Bald Mountain, as otherwise the two godlings wouldn't have met and become friends. Journal entry : When the children in the swamp clearing first told Geralt about Johnny, the witcher had every reason to suppose no such person actually existed. It was difficult to imagine anyone living in such inhospitable surroundings without quickly becoming food for drowners and water hags. : Geralt thus suspected Johnny was the figment of childish imaginations, an imaginary friend for lonely orphans. Long years of experience, however, told him not to ignore any possible lead, so he decided to search the nearby swampland for any additional signs of Johnny. : It turned out the orphans were not lying – Johnny really did exist. He was not a human child but a godling, one of a rare breed of creatures that can be found scattered about the Continent's wildernesses. : Unfortunately Johnny had lost his voice in circumstances he obviously could not explain, and so neither could he provide much in the way of answers to Geralt's questions. : Once Geralt had helped him regain his voice, however, he talked up a veritable storm, giving the lie to all the tales of these legendary beings' supposed shyness. Johnny also agreed to convince Gran to put Geralt in touch with the Ladies of the Wood. : I know from personal experience that a good heart, noble reflexes and the wrong word at the wrong time can get a fellow in all sorts of trouble. Johnny learned this as well when he tried to intercede on Gran's behalf with the Crones and succeeded only in attracting their wrath. : If Geralt chased Sara from the haunted house in Novigrad: :: Geralt had thought his and Johnny's paths would never cross again, but fate had other plans. When he and Ciri arrived at the Crones' sabbath they ran into Johnny. He was with Sara, another Godling Geralt knew from a previous adventure in Novigrad. :: The witchers learned both godlings had received an offer they couldn't refuse from the Crones and, willing or not, would have to attend the sabbath. They had no intention of tarrying there long, however, and when the first opportunity arrived they seized it and left that filth-ridden place. Before they did, Johnny told Geralt and Ciri what to do to gain access to the peak of the mountain, where Imlerith himself was celebrating the dark feast. : If Geralt leaves Sara with Corinne in Novigrad: :: Geralt had thought his and Johnny's paths would never cross again, but fate had other plans. When he and Ciri arrived at the Crones' sabbath they ran into Johnny. It seemed the godling had received an offer he couldn't refuse from the Crones and, willing or not, would have to attend the sabbath. He had no intention of tarrying there long, however, and when the first opportunity arrived he seized it and left that filth-ridden place. :: Before he did, Johnny told Geralt and Ciri what to do to gain access to the peak of the mountain, where Imlerith himself was celebrating the dark feast. Associated quests * Ladies of the Wood * Return to Crookback Bog (dependent) * Bald Mountain Videos File:Geralt Helps Johnny to Get His Voice Back Gallery Gwent cardart neutral johnny.png|Gwent standalone art File:Tw3 screenshot johnny.jpg|Geralt talking with the godling Johnny. Screenshot from The Witcher 3 Stage Demo at E3 2014 File:Tw3 Johny the Godling wallpaper.jpg|The Witcher 3 gameplay scene from gamescom 2014, Cologne External links * Category:The Witcher 3 characters ar:جوني pl:Janek ru:Ивасик